The Seven
by NinjagoZ
Summary: The skeletons have come back! The Spinjitsu masters all had children, but will those girls and boys be enough to stop these menaces? Along the way, the children will gain trust, learn of their hidden element, and possibly discover something that shouldn't have ever been found. Sometimes things are best left in the past, kids...
1. Meet the Seven

**Well, I wanted to have six kids between the ninja. Here they are! (By the way, I'll put best friends together at the end of the introduction to the characters.**

**Zane's and Gale's: Raven**

**Kai's: Pierce, Ethan**

**Cole's: Colette, Faith**

**Jay's and Nya's: Ed, Edna**

**Raven: A youthful girl with flowing waist length red hair and blue eyes. She often wears turquoise tees and a pair of jeans. She dislikes herself a lot, thinking she isn't pretty enough to be Zane's child. Her shyness is caused by her dislike of herself. However, her speed in battle and superior ability to fly with silver wings outshines her self-loathing. Her love of her flute and her harp define her favorite pastimes.**

**Pierce: A young boy with brown hair. He resembles Kai too much for his own good, being considered a popular pick with the ladies. He has red eyes. He likes to practice, and is a playful soul. He finds himself superior in skill and footwork. He can pass for a knight in shining armor!**

**Ethan: He his quite dark! His hair is black, and his eyes even blacker! With resemblance to a vampire, he can intimidate any normal man or woman. He loves to play the guitar. Kai disapproves of his crush on somebody he can't ever be in love with... He is more like Zane in ability, choosing to be stealthy and secretive at times. He is good with long range weapons.**

**Colette: She's Cole with feminine features! She is just as bad at cooking, loves to eat everything, and loves anything to do with a type of speed thrill! She's strong like her father. Her speed is also excellent!**

**Faith: Benevolent and loud as can be, she is like her sister, Colette. The difference is Faith heals others, and is a stealth unit. Her attack is worse than any others.**

**Ed and Edna: both are a mix of Nya and Jay. Yeah, not much.**

**Best Friends:**

**Raven/Ethan**

**Colette/Edna**

**Ed/Pierce**

**Faith/Edna**

**Your first episode is the next chapter!**


	2. Return of the Skeletons

**All the characters are 13, not counting Ed and Edna. Ed and Edna are 14**

**Episode 1: Return of the Skeletons**

_With Raven and Zane..._

Raven studies her Father's body and tries to mimic his poise, irritated by her imperfection. Zane soothes "Focus, Raven. Your temper has never been tested like this before, and you want to be calm and flexible." "Calm. Got it, dad." Raven agrees. His poise was to use one leg to hold yourself up, left arm clutching the right leg to make it a triangle, and right hand in front of him, a ridiculously difficult pose. She slowly manages to copy her father. He praises "Wonderful, Raven! That was gre-"

_BAM! _Raven gasps as she watches her uncle and cousin, Jay and Lloyd, get dragged into the medical bay. "Lloyd...? Jay...?" Zane sounds horrified, one of his worst fears, only rivaled by fear of Raven's death, coming true. Raven asks "D-dad, what's going on?" Nya is caring for them in the medical bay. "I... I don't know... It's... Something's not right." Raven widens her eyes, and is afraid. When Zane doesn't have an answer, there's a severe situation going on. Raven asks "Cousin? You okay?" Lloyd moans "Ow..."

_With Cole, Colette, and Faith..._

Colette watches Faith's small dagger implant itself in the head of the dummy. Cole smiles approvingly. He asks "Faith, are you tired?" "Naw..." Faith replies, and Cole hears Colette and Faith's stomachs growl. Both girls chorus "We're hungry!" "Colette, Faith, you need to eat less." he argues. Colette counters "Dad, we have a lightning fast metabolism. We can't help it... We need to EAT!"

Cole facepalms as soon as she says that. "Colette, you seriously annoy me sometimes... But I love you." "Honey?" a sweet voice asks. Cole responds "Hello, sweetheart. How are you?" As her black bob swings behind her, the woman says "Jay and Lloyd were attacked, Cole." "Mia, you're kidding, right?!" "No."

_With Kai, Pierce, and Ethan..._

"ETHAN! PAY ATTENTION! Jeez, how are you my son? I guess you act like your mother..." Yells Kai. Ethan falls off the table he sat on to watch Raven train instead of listen to his dad's yammering. Ethan cries out as Jay and Lloyd get wheeled by on a stretcher. He cries "Dad, Jay and Lloyd are hurt!" Pierce scoffs "So what? We should be making them feel better with pranks!" "HOW ARE YOU MY CHILD?! You aren't anything LIKE me, Ethan!" Kai shrieks. He blinks, and suddenly gasps "Lloyd and Jay? Oh no!"

Pierce looks into the eyes of his uncle. His best friend, Ed, was going to cry... He was so close to his father. Diana, a tall blonde woman with green eyes, walks up to her favorite son. Pierce was always considered the perfect son by his parents. He could not do wrong at any time, according to Kai. "Pierce. Jay's strong, he'll be fine." Ethan stares at his parents with a sadness not understood by most. Ethan was the family's little misfit, according to Kai, and, although Ethan and Pierce loved each other as brothers, he was jealous of his seemingly perfect sibling.

A gentle squeeze on his shoulder lets him know that somebody cared for him. He looks to see Raven beside him. He asks "Are they okay?" Raven nods.

_With Misako, Ed, and Edna_

Edna stares into the darkness as she feels her heart strings tug. Misako says "Zane radioed in. Your father was hurt." Edna gasps "Oh no!" Ed yells "No way! Now everything's gonna go wrong!" "Lloyd was hurt as well. Both will recover." Misako declares, waiting for Ed to start rambling. Edna asks "How were they hurt?" "They must have been attacked by the Serpentine, or an avalanche in the bay, or a giant zombie wolf came and tried to attack them for their brains, and then we'll have to burn the bodies, and-" Ed cries out. Misako interrupts "The skeletons, otherwise known as the skulkins, ambushed them with Whiplash's intelligence."

"Now what?" asks Edna. "You know," says Ed "Dad's been training us. Not in the ways like Raven is trained, but you understand." "An elemental power?" "Bingo!"


	3. Life Sister

**Episode 2: Life Sister**

_With Ethan and Nya..._

Ethan's eyes sparkle with fear and excitement as he sees Jay being healed. Nya was struggling to keep Jay's pulse steady, and was afraid of losing him. Lloyd had already recovered the day before, and the medical bay was the same green as Lloyd's suit. Faith, Colette, and Raven run in.

"Lloyd! You're okay!" Faith yells out. Colette screams "OMIGOSH, I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA DIE, YOU HAD BLOOD EVERYWHERE, AND IT WAS ON MY DRESS WHEN I POKED YOU! " "Uh..." Lloyd is mumbling. Raven sighs, then asks "Is Jay alright?" "Oh, Jay? He's... Not so good." Admits the ninja.

Raven looks at the ground. She felt hopeless and pathetic, like she can't help anyone. "I... I see..." She sadly murmurs. Lloyd asks "Are you blaming yourself AGAIN, Raven? You couldn't have been there to help us, not with the fears your dad's got." Ethan saunters over to the conversing group. Nya yells "Be quiet, please!"

Lloyd lowers his voice to a whisper. "Listen, you are Zane's only kid, and he'll probably never get over your loss if you were killed." Raven nods. Faith begins to ask questions about Jay. "Did he get his head cut off? Did he explode? THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOMESAUCE! Couldn't he protect himself? Is he dead? Is his head on the table, with his brains everywhere?"

Lloyd hisses "NO, NO, THAT'S NOT AWESOME, YES HE COULD, NO, AND NO!" Raven raises her thin black eyebrows and asks "Is Faith crazy?" "Naw, she's just Faith." explains Ethan. Raven nods, and they walk away, Ethan's body twitching nervously. In moments the door closes and the duo take their separate paths.

Faith says "I hope uncle Jay's okay..." "Me too." Lloyd sighs. Then he cries "What, you're not being weird?!" "BE QUIET, LLOYD!" Nya is heard from the other room. Faith asks "What's wrong, uncle?" "B-but you're Faith, you're crazy...!" "Not totally, not always!" Faith's eyes flash a bright yellow shade, and she darts into the other room. Nya says "Please, Faith, be more careful!"

Faith does not seem to hear Nya's warning. Her hand delicately touch Jay's chest, and a sudden pulse of gold flows through her at all angles, and flows into Jay. His wounds slowly heal in front of their eyes. "Uhn..." She hisses, before fainting. Jay's eyes flutter open slowly and with calm manner.

_A few moments later..._

"Guys, I think the little ones inherited our powers!" Kai gasps at the notion. Zane flinches, and asks "Does that mean they have to fight the skeletons?" Nya answers "Yes, the kids have to help fight the Skulkins. Sorry, Zane."

"...Wonderful." Zane sarcastically says. (a little unusual for Zane)


	4. Run Away (part 1)

**Chapter 3: Run Away (part 1)**

_With Raven and Zane..._

Raven watched her Father's slow breath. In... And then out. In... Out... In... Out...

She wasn't there to watch him sleep. Her fingers lay a small piece of paper on the table. Tears seem to kiss her cheeks, ready her for the stress. She reads the note to herself, heart pounding. Zane didn't want to send her out in battle agains Skulkins. But he wouldn't want this for her, either. Raven wilts at the sight of her father wearing the artistically crafted gold necklace.

"Goodbye, dear Father." She whispers. The young girl let a tears plop from her cheek onto her Father's necklace. "...Goodbye..."

She enters Ethan's room. Her fingers clutch her chest. Her heart hurt for some reason she didn't understand, and she feels the tears fall much faster. Raven feels the part of her throat that makes speech tighten up, and she barely chokes out, "Goodbye... E-Ethan..." Her eyes shut for a moment. He was holding something in his arms.

Raven peeks into the room before she leaves through the window, to see what Ethan was holding. It was a doll with red hair and a long, flowing scarlet dress, like Raven had wore on her elementary graduation. Zane enrolled her in homeschooling after she was attacked by a bully in ways no normal student could even imagine.

As she opens a blue glider, Raven feels her heart shatter. She didn't want this for her family... And neither did she. She wasn't a warrior. She was just a girl.

* * *

Her feet hit the ground lightly. Raven slowly looked at the bounty, and realized Zane's lights were turning on. Now Ethan's. Kai's lights flickered to life, most likely to yell at Ethan.

Raven, always calmed by music, sings "I've done the best I can... To make them realize this is my life. Sometimes goodbye is a second chance... Sometimes goodbye is a _second chance_..."

* * *

_With Ethan..._

Kai was in his face. The red ninja, his uniform fairly dark, yells "Why do you even bother to care about her? She's stupid!" "Stop talking about Raven like that." Ethan calmly said. Kai bellows: "I can talk about that dumb little girl however I want! Who cares what you think?!"

"Dad, if you make one other bad remark about Raven," Ethan slowly snarls, "Zane and I will beat you to death with a toilet and a hammer."

Kai twitches, obviously both afraid and humored by the threat. "Kai. Ethan and I really would do that if you insult my only child one more time." A british voice eminates from behind. Kai and Ethan look to see a grief-stricken Zane in the doorway holding a note. He gestureeffort them to follow him.

* * *

Zane clambers to the upper deck, which is a platform where the mantinence room is. He stares at the others, and clears his throat. He begins to speak, "Raven left last night through a window in her bedroom. She left a note. I think I should read it to you.

"_Dear Anyone who actually cares,_

_"I see you decided to read my note. I want some people to know a few things before you toss this note into a can. Father, Zane, I want to thank you for your patience and kindness. I love you so much. Ethan, I want you to know that you're a wonderful person and Kai doesn't deserve you. Cole, you were my favorite uncle. Jay, you always make me laugh. I'm sorry I left._"


End file.
